The Flame and the Frost
by FastcarsandFreedom
Summary: I love you forever, forever and always. this is finished. I love my family even if they don't know it.
1. Chapter 1- the dream

Hey new story woot well my first story yay free email cookies for everyone! awesome story line peoplez read them linez :) any who i lovez you for clicking on dis story now read i tell you! read!

* * *

Snow. It was falling from the sky, free, peaceful and quiet, even if the wind seemed to be agitated by some unseen force. But it would only be so to those who don't believe. If you did believe, you could here annoyed mumbling mixed with the wind and, if you were lucky, you could catch a glimpse of a boy, with frosty white air, pale skin, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen, flying.

Yes, this flying boy is the one and only, Jack Frost, newest Guardian of the world, Spirit of Winter and Fun. But why would the spirit of fun be mumbling in obvious annoyance? Well...

'I can't believe this...' Jack slides across another roof as he jumps into the air gaining more speed, agitated wind speeding along with him. 'They have me going to babysit some kid the man in the moon seems interested in! Babysit! Bunnymund would be better for this than me. And that's saying something.'

So drawn into his own brooding, Jack didn't notice the wind suddenly picking up beyond his control, not until it almost blew him out of the sky at least."WOAH! What the hell?" Another violent jerk of the wind sent him tumbling head over heels. Quickly fixing himself, he tries to 'grasp' the wind, to bring it under his control again. But it was no use, the wind kept whipping around, howling in his ears and almost sent him tumbling to the forest floor.

'Wait, forest?' Looking down,yes, he was over a forest, which was odd because he shouldn't be anywhere NEAR a forest. He should have been just past the coast line. Unfortunately, this distraction was enough for the wind to send him tumbling from the air, face first in to a snowbank in a small clearing in the mysterious forest.

* * *

"Ow.." Sitting up, I rubbed my head. I moved my gaze to the sky to see if I cold find why the wind was disrupted. My mouth fell open when I spotted a huge black figure spinning uncontrollably in the air. I cry out in panic as I see a boy fall off the black object. I try to fly, skimming the ground, to catch him but the wind was still against me and pushed me back. I watched the boy slowly fall towards the lake. My body moved as if something was holding me back. The ice shattered. I gripped my staff and running now, to the now cracked ice, I took a breath and dove in. One would think the water would be freezing. But instead it felt like I dove head first in an inferno. Heat exploded all around me as I tried to swim closer to the boy. I wanted to scream out in agony. I wanted, so badly, to pull up but I knew that I had to reach the boy. Unaware that Manny had already done his damage. I finally reached the boy and grabbed his wrist. Then with a burst on energy I rocketed myself from the water. I gasped for air when my head broke water. Making sure the boys head was above the water, I swam to the edge and crawled out onto the ice, gripping hard at the boy in my arms. I sat gasping for breath, when it caught in my throat.  
"Woah." All thoughts flew from my head. There in front of me, was a dragon. A pitch black dragon. The dragon whimpered, making me realize I still had the boy in my arms. I crawled closer to the dragon and finally got a good look at him. My first thought was that he was gorgeous, his hair looked like black and red flames dancing around his face. He wore a dark red shirt with black flame like shapes circling through it. Black and gold pants wrapped around his legs and stopped halfway and where black, red and gold strips of cloth wrapped around his legs into his black boots. I returned my gaze back to his face as the dragon nudged the boys head. I felt him take a breath, a smile formed on my lips as I sighed in relief.

"Too...Toothless?" the boy took a sharp breath as he tried to sit up. I slowly got him to sit up in my lap. I studied his face feeling strangely drawn to him. Then he finally opened his eyes, my breath caught as I looked at the deepest emerald color I had ever seen. They were the most beautiful things I have ever laid my own eye's on in my life. His emerald eyes eyes meet ice blue. He tilled his head in a confused, but adorable fashion.

"Who..who are you?" I smiled. A light chuckle past my lips.  
"Jack, Jack Frost. Who are you?" Curiosity flashed over his face.  
"I..I um.." he coughed then righted himself."I'm.. Hiccup, Hiccup Blaze." I stopped smiling. For some reason that struck a cored deep within me, it sounded to familiar. He looked at me with concern.

"Are.. you okay?" I blinked then rubbed my head. I nodded. He shifted in my arms, then winced."Hey Jack you're crushing my wings..." I felt a wave of shock. His eyes widened with mine. I felt him tense. "Wings.. I have wings..." I pulled him onto his feet. He stumbled while trying in vane to look behind him. I caught his arm and steadied him.  
"Woah calm down bud." I laughed as he righted himself apparently figuring out how to spread his wings a bit. They closely resembled black bat wings, with a tint of deep red. A snort like sound got the boys attenion as he walked over to the dragon, dubbed Toothless of all things. A thought came too me. "Wait... you.. you didn't know?" Hiccup looked at me curiously. I pointed to the area behind him. "About the wings." Hiccup shook his head. "No..." He turned his head then smiled as he kept rubbing the dragon's head.

"But.. the moon said everything would be okay." I felt myself tense.

"But.."I gasped as an odd feeling crept over me. Hiccup and his dragon started to fade. Panic over took me. "WAIT! Wait, Hiccup!" I slowly ran to Hiccup, reaching for his wrist but fail to grab it "I'll find you... I'll find you again."

* * *

ho dang! My FIRST story! oh dang that's right! *Smiles evily* RoxyConan-Kun, helped me write this chapter! whom is now my Beta :))) yeah buddy! dosnt Roxy have great talent! But anyway you guys should review and tell me what you think. I shall send you cookies and cake! And im sorry that its so short, i promise to try and make them longer but for now buh bye ilove all you peoples.


	2. Chapter 2- explinations

YEY NEW CHAPTER :D

* * *

I woke with a gasp, hand flying to clutch my shirt right over my heart. My breaths were ragged, like I was just tossed from North's sleigh. I let out a shallow breath trying to calm down and lean against the tree I was in.

"That was a weird dream... But the water and the fire felt so real..." I pressed my hand to my forehead, to make sure I wasn't getting sick. "But I cant help but feel like I know that boy from some where..." I looked up to see Manny looking over me. I scowled. Standing u,p I turned around and faced him.

"Why wont you tell me? What was that dream about, it felt so real... but you wont answer me you never do..."

'_There's a reason for that.'_ I jumped about a foot in the air. A startled cry fell from my lips as I slipped off my tree branch. Rubbing my head from the impact I looked up at Manny then looked at my surroundings. A soft light of the moon seemed brighter tonight, making the snow I made glow all the more.

"Manny?" '_Hello Jack, its been sometime. I have never answered you before because you never asked the right question, but now you have decided to ask me what you really want to hear. I have been here for quit some time, Jack Frost. For far to long friend. My time is limited, step forward._' I raised to my feet as I took an uncertain step froward, then another. I stopped just before the spot were Mannys' light lit the ground the most. My eyes widened as I saw a figure step from the light. His silver hair shone from the light and grey-silver eyes held so much wisdom, they seemed to shine from all the knowledge held within. He was clothed in a silver coat and silver grey pants that reached the ground. He smiled softly.

"Hello, Jack. This may come as a surprise to you, that I am standing here before you. But remember my time here is short so listen carefully." He paused, collection his thought's before he looked at me with a fierce seriousness. "Love, do you know what that is?" I nodded. "Good, love is a powerful thing Jack, it can be used for good and evil. You and someone very much like you are connected. And you must find them. You must find your Flame. Understand I made you Guardian of Fun and the King of Snow-"

"Prince, Prince of Snow. Not yet King, and Flame? Wouldn't a flame would kill me if it wasn't contained?" he smiled and nodded then continued.

"I know, Jack Frost. But you would be surprised. Opposites attract. It isn't just a metaphor, its a true fact. Opposites do attract, Jack Frost. Fire and Ice are in perfect harmony with each other, that's why the seasons are in harmony as well. Because of the balance. Jack, promise me you wont speak of this encounter, I will speak with the others but for now, keep this to yourself. I don't need them worrying, so close to the biggest part of the year." I smiled understanding.

"North's going to have his hands full this year. So is Tooth and Sandy. Not so much, Bunnymund he doesn't do anything." I crossed my arms over my chest giving Manny a slight smirk. Manny smiled in return and his wisdom filled eye's danced in amusement.

"I know you don't like Bunnymund, Jack but at least TRY to be nice to each other?" he chuckled. Then pushed up his glasses, which I now noticed were perched on the crook of his nose. "I must go now, but don't forget this conversation, Jack Frost. Remember, Jack, my son," he placed his hand on my head smiling. "Love can harm just as much as it can heal. Good bye, Jack Frost." He stepped away from me and stepped back into the moon's light, fading from sight.

* * *

hey people so sorry for leaving you hanging but here ya go new chapter the next one might be in someone els p.o.v :D im excited and if my first chapter keeps changing its because im updating it like crazy I keep getting new ideas but thoues will be used for later but the first chapter will be updated for good in a few hours if my beta would answer me T.T answer be pllleeaassee. Anyway Im excited about this story so drop off a review and ill email you cookies and cake! goal: 10 reviews updates tommow 20 reviews tonight 30 reviews right now but that will never happen ha i love you guys but ill make it easyer 5 revies tommorow 3 revies tonight 10 revies right now :) buh bye untill next time - fastcarsandfreedom NOTE UPDATE: hi... i.. im sorry this story is going on haitus for a little while im sorry but things happen and im just... i need time to get my life back on track. i love you see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3- Nice to meet you

HEY IM ALIVE! sorry for keeping you waiting :( i just had a lot to do and things to deal with but i wrote this and my beta fixed it and now im posting it! :D YYYAAAAYYYYY! but anyway i hope you enjoy this and dont worry the next chapter will be nice and long! ENJOY!

* * *

...thump'

Hazy forest green eyes opened.

_'...thump'_

A shuddering breath was taken in.

_'Thump'_

The haze of sleep started to lift.

**_'THUMP'_**

I remembered.

I remember screams. Terrified screams. I also remember death. And fire. That's why I'm here, isn't it? The fire killed me... but I'm not dead? Something or someone saved me. I remember screaming, agony filled me as the flames hit me, burning my clothes, burning my skin. But... I also remember a friend. A close friend. A close dragon friend. Toothless... he... saved me? _'Time to wake up.'_ My eyes fly open as I bolt in to an upright position. Breaths raged and sharp. I looked around, confused. 'Where am I?' I stood, unstable and weak. 'This place is unfamiliar to me.' A canopy hung over my head, rays of light spilling through and hitting my face.

I coughed, and I put my hand over my lips. _'HICCUP WAKE UP! HICCUP PLEASE!'_ I grasped my head as the voice flashed over my mind. Sudden tears ran down my face. I wiped them off, startled. Then I felt it, a pull. My legs started moving without me thinking. I felt like I was slow, as if I was dragging something. But I didn't care, I wanted to follow the pull. I looked at my surrounds, trying find something familiar. I could _feel_ it, I _knew _this place. I shivered, it's cold. I looked at the ground as thin sheet of snow lay blanketing the grass. _'This is Berk, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three.'_ I wrapped my arms around myself. My legs continued on the unknown trail. I felt the strange pull towards my left. I turned slightly looking down the row of trees that lead to a clearing. I turned fully, curious as I walked towards it. The pulling got gradually stronger until I almost wanted to run. I stopped walking when I reached the edge. A sudden gust of wind sent my arms flying over my face to block it. Also most being pushed down, I gripped onto a nearby tree. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. I blinked in surprise when I saw a boy half crouching, half lying in the snow. I heard him cough then curse.

"Dammit, I should have seen that. Better get back up to the sky to see what the hell that was." He slowly got up with a wooden staff in hand, he rose as and a small gust of wind picked him up. Panic washed over me. I threw out my hand, wanting him to wait, but he didn't until a small "Wait!"escaped me. I slapped my hand over my mouth. The boy turned, surprised, as he dropped down to the ground again. He peered at me through slitted eyes, trying to see past the shadow's the tree's provided.

"What?" The wind lessened, and the snow settled, showing him more. I froze. He looked liked beautiful, god-like. His hair was the purest white and silver, and his eyes were the brightest and deepest blue ever created. "Hello? Who are you?" I shook my head then stepped forward, into the sun. I saw him tense and I tilled my head.

"What?" I put a hand on my throat. My voice sounded rough... wait, rough? It wasn't always like that? I saw him shudder. His lips moved trying to form words. He coughed then tried again.

"Uh.. Can.. Can you turn around...?" I tilled my head and nodded, turning. A gasp sounded behind me. I turned my head, a startled cry leaving me. I looked at the boy, shocked, as he was now sitting on the ground, a hand over his mouth, crying. My eyes widened. I turned and raced to his side.

"Hey.. Hey are you okay?" He looked at me, with an expression I couldn't read.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"What...What is your name?" I pulled away slightly. What was my name? _'Hiccup...Hiccup Courage.'_ I looked around. Who was that? The boy coughed.

"Oh... Um... I think it's... Hiccup?" His body went rigged. He shook. My eyes widened, worry swept over me. I reached a hand out to shake his shoulder. But he pulled away when I touched him.

"OW! Geez..." He rubbed his arm with his hand where I touched him. As he pulled his hand away, I could see the skin was red and angry. I looked at my hand. I could 'see' the heat coming off it.

"Hiccup... It's ok you didn't mean to." I looked at his arm concerned. _'I want to help.'_A small gasp escaped me and I looked at my hand again. The heat, it was comforting now. I reached for him again, he flinched. I didn't lift my gaze as I studied his arm before lightly touching him. I closed my eyes as i placed my hand on the burn. I heard him sigh contently. I stayed that way for another minute before lifting my hand. His burn was gone and was replaced with a small red flower. A small smile formed on my lips. "What's your name?"

"Jack, Jack Frost." He answered with speed, as if he was expecting it. I smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN yay! your welcome i hope you enjoyed this chapter i sure did. R/R like Always.:P i expect to get the next chapter up around ither the 25 or the 29. untill next time bleh stop repeting yourself

Jack- well its not like you can help it you have a habit doing that.

me-wa! no i dont. rude. :| *insulted*


	4. Chapter 4- finding a place to stay

Flurries of white flakes fell gracefully on to the forest floor, birds flew by lazily, and soft laughter could be heard from the distance.  
"Haha, ok, ok I get it, don't make me laugh anymore." Hiccup grasped his stomach still lightly laughing. His companion smiled triumphant.  
"I still got you to laugh though, so I guess I'm the winner." Jack crossed his arms happy with himself. This is the most Jack had smiled in a long time,but he wouldn't tell anyone that, he always wore a fake smile never truly happy, it wasnt his fault. Having discovered that he died saving his sister and being told his parents died a year later and his sister was never found, hurt deeper than anything. He never let anyone know that though, it was his problem, but seeing Hiccup... made him feel alive and not as alone.  
"What?" Jack was shaken from his thoughts as Hiccup addressed him.  
"Pardon?" Hiccup frowned.  
"You were staring at me. Are you ok?" He sat for a moment. He shook his head, smiling he nodded then proceeded to stand up.  
"Come on we should look for shelter, I don't want you getting sick. Besides its getting dark and cold." Hiccup nodded, I was suddenly aware of his limp and grabbed on to his arm when he almost fell. Jack pulled him straight again and chuckled seeing the flush on Hiccups face.

"Are you, ok?" Hiccup frowned, then nodded. Jack chuckled.  
"Don't tease me, its cold and my leg hurts." Rolling his eyes, Jack lead Hiccup into the forest searching for a place to sleep. then continued to walk , a silent thud could be heard every once in a while, while it sounded like something being dragged. Jack looked behind them and noticed something peculiar.  
"Hey, Hiccup pick up your tail its dragging behind you." He turned and walked but stopped automatically when he heard Hiccups startled cry. He turned completely and gasped in surprise when Hiccup crashed into him they fell and landed on the ground. Jack groaned in pain while Hiccup hoped up and paced around the trees.  
"How? How did this happen it's impossible, this is impossible, I'm dreaming, none of this is real, it can't be. Why does this look familiar, is that a dragon tail? How, why?" Hiccup kept ranting while Jack sat in annoyance.  
"Hey, Dragon boy, how about we get moving to that cave so we can figure this out not in the cold, huh?" Hiccup blushed again embarrassed by his rant. He tested out his tail and held it a few inches above the ground.  
"Ok,so I got this, we can go now." Determination etched across his face as he concentrated on keeping his tail above ground.  
"I don't think that much concentration is necessary." Jack chuckled with amusement. Hiccup looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean it's not like I can just control it without thought." Hiccup complained. Jack looked at hiccups tail and smiled.

"Really? well I don't know how your tail is floating then." Hiccup gasped and looked around. his eyes filled with wonder.

"cool! well now that I got this done how about we get going?" Jack nodded and proceeded to walk. His eyes scanning the area for any signs of shelter.

"So, Jack. What exactly do you do for fun?" Hiccup asked innocently. Jack laughed and brought his staff forward.

"Well, I have snowball fights with the kids in burgess. See," He swept the staff along the ground forming small snowballs. Hiccup awed. He reached down and grabbed one.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that. Make something so beautiful. I don't think me setting things on fire is beautiful..." Hiccup murmured. Jack frowned a saddened look crossing his face.

"Oh, come on, you don't really think that do you?" Jack whined. Hiccup glared.

"Of course I do! Last time I checked I burnt you earlier!" He threw his arms up a look of defeat on his face.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Hic." He looked around once more and smiled in success.

"Hiccup, look! A cave!" He pulled on Hiccups hand and dragged him in. a few hours later they had their own little hid out, a warm fire was in the middle.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, Hiccup?" Jack answered. Hiccup looked away then looked back smiling.

"Im glad we meet."

* * *

OH MY GOD! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SO SORRY THIS I FOR YOU IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO DIE IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED IM SO SORRY I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR SOMETHING! in other news i have had quite the vacation hm? i didnt have internet and my mom refuses to pay the bill but the last day of school is tommrow and ill be in colorado for hopefully more than summer and ill probebly be able to updat e awhole lot more im sorry for the inconvience i have acctually writen some parts for thisa whle i didnt have internet. i just wrote this to tide you over untill the next capter anyway i love you follow me on twitter if you like i love you see you in the next chapter bye bye! JoplinRayFrost


	5. Chapter 5- Flying

I don't have much to say but here's a present a new chapter :) i want to start a new story but im not sure what it be based on. ill give some topics and you guys can choose and if i figure out how to work the polls ill put one on my profile! on with the story!

* * *

Jack woke with a start he looked around. He gazed around the cave and spotted Hiccup sitting by the cave mouth. His hand clutched his staff and floated over to Hiccup rubbing his eyes absent mindedly. He yawned and sat beside Hiccup.

"Morning. What are you doing?" Jack asked still trying to rub the sleep off. Hiccup sighed and pulled his legs closer to himself his head falling on his knees. He mumbled something under his breath then started sobbing. Jack blinked in surprise. He reached for Hiccup but pulled away when Hiccup suddenly let out a wail.

"I'm worthless! I cant do anything right I couldn't even save my bestfriend and now look I'm a freak of nature and and" He was abruptly stopped when Jack stood with suprising speed.

"A freak? A freak! Who ever told you you were a freak?" When Hiccup didn't answer he continued. "You are not worthless in any way! I refuse to hear this any longer you are not worthless and especially not to me you are very important don't ever tell your self differently do you understand?" Jack demanded his voice slightly rising. Hiccup looked at him with tears flowing over his cheeks, he looked away not being able to look at him anymore. "Hiccup? Hiccup I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I don't know why I did that." Hiccup looked at him and carefully stood up. Jack step back a bit to give him room. Hiccup was standing, his head bent and his shoulders shaking. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jacks waist. Jack gasped in shock. Hiccup was hugging him?

"Jack... you're my only friend now. Please, just don't let me do anything stupid." His whisper was quite but audible. Jack stood there for a moment before hugging him back.

"I promise,Hiccup. I promise."

* * *

- Jack's P.O.V-

I walked along side Hiccup. Neither one of us daring to speak. My thoughts started roaming. Why had he hugged me? Why was I being distant now? Why am I an idiot? I stopped walking and grabbed Hiccups wrist a broad smile on my face. He threw me a look. I ignored it and twisted my staff with new-found excitement.

"Wanna learn how to fly?" He widened his eyes and I noticed that his wings tensed and untensed from lack of use. The look in his eyes was all I needed.

* * *

"Is this... safe?" Hiccup asked nervously looking over the cliff. I laughed.

"Is it safe he says. Well of course it's safe I wouldn't risk your life! I'm not that heartless." Hiccup gave me a sideways glance. "Besides even if you can't I'll just pick you back up with my amazing powers!" I danced around the cliff. Hiccup glared.

"Well it's not like I can avoid it all my life." Hiccup whispered to himself. I stopped my prancing. He huffed and flexed his wings, his arms shaking slightly. I walked forward ready to give him a push but what happened next was completely out of my control.

* * *

"JACK!" I automatically went into panic mode. and before I knew it I was falling through the air with him, the cliff colasped underneath us the moment Jack walked over to me on the way down Jack had hit is head on a falling rock causing me to be diving to get him. When I got closer I willed my wings to push and that little push of force got me close enough to slip my arms under Jack and bring him closer. I watched the ground rushing to meet me. I was ready to take the impact hoping to be able to save Jack but a sudden scream raced through my head. _P__ull up! Hiccup pull_ up!My wings snapped out and caught the wing below me shooting me upward. I never felt so much power in my life. The feeling of the wing rushing through my hair was amazing and being able to fly on my own was even more so! A laughed found its way out of my mouth. I looked down and realized Jack was still in my arms. My cheeks flushed. I found my self staring at Jack. My thoughts went to other things as I observed his features. I had to admit his hair was beautiful. His lips looked so welcoming and the way his cheeks curved it looked like he was smiling. I smiled my grip on him tighting. I stopped flying for awhile and just hovered. I looked around and tried to find where the cliff colasped. I spotted it a minute later and headed in that direction.

When I landed jack moved a bit and gripped my shirt. I looked down at him and sighed. He was still sleeping.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper." I mumbled. When I got back to the cave I gently put him down and turned to go get some wood. I was almost out when I heard him talk to me.

"Save me from this broken heart..." I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him. He was still asleep. My hand went to my chest. S_ave you?_ _I'__ll ask him_ later.I shook my head and walked out.

My arms ached by the time I got back. All the wood I was carrying was a lot. I sighed in relief when I dropped it on the small piled of twigs. I grabbed a few and started making a fire. The snow outside had grown surprisingly. My hands hovered over the small tower of sticks. I took a breath and set them on fire. My hands warmed from the small flames siting in my palms. A mumble of to my left sounded and my attention went off my hands to Jack. He had moved into a sitting position. His hand rubbing the back of his head. He looked around. I coughed and he snapped his head to me. He smiled and crawled over.

"He lives!" My voice must have startled him because he leaned back in surprise. He blinked then rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" He asked his eyes sparkiling. My cheeks flushed again. His eyes were beautiful. I looked away fearing my cheeks would give away something. I studied the fire before looking back at him.

"Um, well you started dancing then walked to me. But then the cliff colasped and we both fell you hit your head and I caught you. I guess in the thrill of the moment I learned how to fly and that's how we ended up back here." He was looking at me with wonder now.

"You can fly!" His smile was huge, I arched a brow and nodded. He smiled even wider if that was possible, grabbing my wrist, he pulled me back over to the crumbling cliff.

"Show me! I want to see you fly." The sparkle in his eyes hadn't left so I huffed and fell backwards he gasped. I smiled and pulled up my wings catching the air with ease. I did a couple of loops and dives before landing next to jack again who had been watching with fascination.

"Wow.. That's amazing. I'm glad you can fly! Now we can head back to Norths!" he excalmied happily. I smile the excitedness he shown was childish. A thought came to me.

"Um how far way is Norths?" Jack stopped smiling and rubbed his chin.

"Um... I would say about 3 days?" He concluded looking at me. My arms dropped to my sides and I sighed.

"Awesome well we better start going."

* * *

"Toothless?" Man in Moon called.

"Yes?" the dragon asked walking up.

"I have a mission for you." Toothless tilted his head but nodded. Man in Moon sighed and put his hands on Toothless's shoulders.

"I need you to go to Earth."

* * *

holy balls! ok so i tried to make this longer and im happy with how this came out its not the best but im just starting out ok? but yay! oh by the way as i said at the beginning i want to start a new story! and im going to put the poll on my profile but here are the options.

what should my next story be about?

a) warriors

b) tangled and brave

c) spyro

d) or what ever you think i should write


	6. Chapter 6- back home, names and feels

I don't wanna do this anymore waaa but I must! for the people! oh and im adding a kinda suprising couple. (not really)

DISCLAMIER: I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON NOR RISE OF THE GAURDIANS ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

It had been an agonizing 3 days but finally they had made it to North's. To be honest Hiccup was scared. He didn't know if they, the guardians, would welcome him as jack did.

"Come on Hic, they will love you." Jack laughed grabbing on to his shoulder. Hiccup sighed and walked along side Jack into the workshop.

"Jack! We thought you vanish!" A very Russian voice boomed.

"Yeah, sorry about that North. How's Tooth?" Jack asked tilting his head. North laughed and smiled.

"Close to pop!" he boomed and looked behind Jack and gasped. "who's dis?" he pushed Jack away and looked down upon Hiccup. Hiccup cleared his voice and responded shakily.

"Um.. Hiccup, s..sir" He replied. Jack hugged him to his chest and laughed.

"he's a new buddy! I found him!" Jack laughed ruffling Hiccup up. Hiccup nodded. North smiled and brought Hiccup in to a hug.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that! Come! Tooth said wanted to see you when you get back!" He ushered the boys into a long hall way and lead them into a very elegant room.

"Tooth? Ah, you're up how wonderful! He's back!" Tooth brought her gaze from her book and a huge pearly white smile lit up her face.

"Jack dear! Come here you." He did with caution.

"Hey Tooth sorry for being gone for so long." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed him on the cheek.

"That's ok! You're brother noticed your absence though!" Hiccup noticed the bulged in the blanket then.

"Really?" He set his hand down on her stomach and smiled, "Hey little guy."

"Yes, he kept kicking and stuff." She glared down at her stomach and smiled.

"Where's Bunny by the way?" Jack asked still unaware of hiccup's shocked look.

"Oh! He should be back in," there was a sudden hole in the ground and the bunny hoped out carrying a few eggs, "Right now!"

"Hey there, Frostbite," the Australian bunny spoke. He noticed Hiccup and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing. Jack turned and hit himself on the forehead.

"Oh right, guys this is Hiccup, Hiccup these are the guardians, Bunnymund, Tooth Fairy, North and... where's Sandy?" everyone shrugged.

"Um hi.." Hiccup smiled.

"o my M! Jack He's so cute! I would hug you but ya know baby in the tummy." she giggled.

"Oh so it's just baby now?" North scoffed.

"Well Jack hasn't been here he is the brother!" Tooth retorted.

"But North's the dad why do I have a say?" ack intrupted surprised.

"Well duh He's the father, but you're the one who would be with him all the time! So you get a say!" She finished. Jack sighed in defeat, he sat there a moment and put on a thinking cap.

"Hmm... well, I don't know we don't know for sure if it a boy or not. So I'll give you two names. If it's a boy then... I really like the name Ryan. And if it's a girl... Nova?" He offered. Tooth squealed in happiness.

"I love them both! What do you think North?" She inquired.

"I like them both as vell!" He smiled hitting Jack on the back."Ok guys I'll see you later, I want to get Hiccup settled." They nodded and waved goodbye.

"Wow, that is sure some family." Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, well they're an adopted family. I used to be alone, as you know. But enough about me let's get you to your room."

* * *

Surprisingly Hiccups room was right beside Jacks.

"Ok, theirs your bed, um closet that leads to my room? And that's it I guess. Oh and the window if you want to go flying its a drop great for long dives." He noticed Hiccup looked out of it and sat beside him on the bed.

"Hey, um that day that I saved you, when I was going out to get fire wood, before I left you told me something.." Hiccup started.

"Really what did I say?" Jack asked. Hiccup blushed then.

"Um.. you said "Save me from the broken heart" I don't know where it came from." He finished.

"Oh.."Jack looked away.

"What? Did I do something wrong." Hiccup asked. Jack shook his head.

"Save me from this broken heart, all my love will slowly fade and fall apart, someone please sing this love-sick melody, call my name if you're afraid, I'm just a kiss away." He sang quietly. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Wow, you never told me you could sing." Hiccup whispered still mesmerized. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"No one does, only you." Jack admitted. Hiccup felt something throb in his heart and his hands suddenly lit with fire as he brought jack into an embrace. Terror filled him for a moment before he realized the fire wasn't burning him it was... warming him! And it felt good. He hugged Hiccup back wanted more of the warmth Hiccup gladly gave it to him finally being able to hold without destroying. He pulled away slightly and planted a small kiss on Jack's lips subconcesly. And of course that shocked both of the boys as they leaped away from each other. Hiccups face was as red as a tomato.

"I..I'm.." His glazed flashed to the window and in the next second the window was open and hiccup in the air before Jack could blink.

"Hiccup! Wa..ait!" He shouted running to the window. He spotted Hiccup land a couple of miles away which was suprising. He to was out the window and flying over to Hiccup before he even knew why he did.

* * *

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Why did I do that! Why did I kiss him! I shouldn't have done that I'm such an idiot. He probably hates me. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Where did that come from? Oh well fuck!

"Fuck!" Hiccup screamed his hands gripping his hair. "How am I going to face him now! I mean.. it's not like I didn't want to kiss him.. no! That doesn't give me the right to kiss him!"

"Why did you run away?" A soft voice called out behind him. He froze but turned around. Jack was standing there looking dazed.

"I.. I don't."

"WHY DID YOU RUN!" Jacks sudden shout startled him, Jack started sobbing. "Why.. why did you run."

Hiccup couldn't handle it he cried with Jack he honestly didn't know running never solves anything. He felt the need to hold Jack but he didn't know if it was proper, but Jack surprised him by slowly walking up and wrapping his arms around Hiccup and slowly looked him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have run from you." Then his lips were on hiccups.

* * *

HOLY TITS I know youre all prebly wondering "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK JUST THE FUCK HAPPEND" simply they got back all of you discover tooths preg with norths kid, bunnymund si bunnymunda and hiccup finds out jack can sing then he kisses him runs away and jack finds him and kisses him back. boom I know its rushed but I have fucking huge fucking plans. so I need to start a new stiry in order for me to make the sequl to both of des storyes but that come later I wove you all good night.

BTDUBS the save me from this broken heart is from "bruised and scarred" by mayday parade. go look it up its a good song

READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7- baby

Hehe…. So I just realized that I said fuck like 500 times last chapter. Um... yeah we go more into depth this chapter, some of you probably noticed that someone was missing don't worry I didn't forget them! Anyway…. I had really awesome plans but I feel like I'm not taking this seriously…. So some tragedy will happen soon…. Please don't kill me when it happens.

* * *

I sat on the roof contemplating what just happened. I kissed jack. He kissed me. I'm now fan girling inside. I felt my cheeks blaze with heat. I squealed covering my face. Jack popped up a second later.

"You ok up here?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. He raised a brow then floated back into the room.

"Stop it hiccup, you are not fan girling about Jack Frost kissing you you're not fan girling you're not….." I seriously couldn't handle it anymore. I started dancing around on the roof and waving my arms while giggling like an idiot. I fell onto the snow and started flailing. I sat up realizing what I was doing.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked aloud.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." I turned and jumped up in surprise my wings flashing out to a ready position. But my defenses dropped when I realized who it was.

"TOOTHLESS!" I shouted running up to him. Before I knew what I was doing I had him in a bear hug. He gasped and hugs back as much as he could.

"hi-cup can—can't breath!" he managed I pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry… don't know my own strength, but how are you here right now?" I asked.

"Well, that I can't say but I need to know something." He said looking away like something was wrong.

"Yeah what is it?" my curiosity was bursting.

"Is… is anyone, with child?" for some reason the way he said it and the look on my face made my blood run cold.

"Why do you need to know…?" I was scared. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Please hiccup man in moon sent me, is anyone with child?" he begged. I looked away and made sure no one was around.

"Yes... yes toothiana is with child. What is this about she's not in danger is she?" I hadn't known her long but I could tell that she was a good person.

"Hiccup, you have to promise to not tell anyone about this. Ok?" he whispered. I never knew him to be scared.

"Yeah I promise, please toothless tell me!" he sighed and pulled his wings to his sides, something I do a lot.

"Hiccup, north must not know ok?

" I nodded, "toothiana is in danger of dying."

* * *

"Man where he is..." I thought. I sat on his bed playing with his hoodie string. I glared at the window and crossed his arms. He was about to go and get him when hiccup came flying through the window with someone right behind him. He landed fear etched into his face. I looked at the person behind him and gasped. He was part dragon! He kind of

Looked like hiccup.

"Jack," hiccup started, "jack there's something really important you need to know, tooth she's, she's,"

"She's in danger of dying." The dragon behind hiccup finished. I gave them a look then laughed.

"Right and this is some illusion that you learned how to make." I scoffed but when hiccup didn't start laughing I stopped and I could feel the truth creep up.

"I'm not joking Jack. Neither is toothless." Hiccup said. I sat on the bed not realizing that I had stood up.

"So you're telling me that tooth is dying? But that's not even possible she's immortal!" I argued not wanting to believe that my adopted mother was dying.

"Just because she's immortal doesn't means she's immune to nature. She dies at child birth. North is to not know or things would get really dramatic." The dragon toothless spoke. I froze, my breath hitched, he wasn't lying. I could see that he wasn't. I started crying.

"No… no she can't she can't die… she's my mother!" I cried out, hiccup sat next to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Jack frost, guardian of children. Prince of winter. Please believe that I wouldn't be here if man in moon hadn't seen this." Toothless whispered. He clearly felt terrible.

"Jack, I'm so sorry..." hiccup murmured. Toothless looked at his feet then looked at us.

"But, I can save her. That's why man in moon sent me; he believes that I can give a part of me to her to help her live. I am willing to do this." He stated. Hiccup looked at toothless and gasped.

"You could do that!" hiccup exclaimed. Toothless nodded. Hiccup smiled and ran up to hug him. A smile crept onto my lips. He could save her, my mom. We all heard a scream and a few shouts.

"Jack! Hiccup! Tooth is having child!" north screamed bursting through the door. Toothless stepped into the dark to avoid being spotted. Dread flooded over me.

"Ok come one!" I forced out. I grabbed hiccups hand and ran out toothless behind us. I was surprised that no one was surprised to see him then I realized they couldn't see him. We stopped at the infirmary and I walked in I saw tooth laying on the bed her face pale. She smiled at me then screamed with pain.

"Another contraction!" I realized it was Jamie's sister. Bunnymund was in the corner a look of worry on his face. North was holding tooth's hand and sandy was standing at the foot of the bed. He had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Jack…" tooth called, i raced forward and grasped her free hand, "jack, honey… I just wanted to let you know that you are going to be an amazing brother. And that I... I love you." Her eyes feel shut and the sound of a baby's cry filled the room.

"Mom…mom? Mom! Someone do something!" I screamed. I wasn't going to lose her I couldn't. A shadow feel over me, toothless looked down and played a hand on her forehead then closed his eyes. A small light escaped his hand went into her. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up." Then he was gone. She wasn't breathing. North was sobbing. Bunnymund was crying Sophie was crying as well the small child in her arms. Sandman was covering his eyes with his hand quite sobs came from him. I cried as well. My head fell onto the side of the bed as my knees hit the ground. I broke. My adopted mother was gone. Hiccup put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and noticed his hand had a small flame. He had a smile on his face not a big on but a little one. He reached forward. His hand lay delicately over her heart. He took a breath then he pushed the flame into her. Her chest glew with a warm light. A red and golden swirl was visible then gone in a blink of an eye. She took a small breath. Then her eyes fluttered open. She squeezed my hand. A huge smile spread into my face.

"Mom!" I cried. I brought her into a hug then let north hug her small frame he was laughing. Tears streamed down her face. Bunny was happily hugging Sophie. Sandy had a huge smile on his face, he hugged hiccup. I looked over at the child and walked towards Sophie. I held out my arms. She smiled and put the child in my grasp. I walked back over to tooth and put the child into her awaiting arms.

"Hello, baby..." she whispered. She kissed its forehead and hugs it softly. I felt a twinge of jealousy. The child had her as an actual mother. I couldn't help but feel replaced.

"It boy what is his name?" north asked, softly rubbing his finger across the boys cheek. Tooth smiled and looked at me.

"His name will be Ryan."

* * *

umm... iiiiiiiiiiii ohhh. its getiing better in the worst way um so yeay! babys born Ryan Northfairy. if anyone knows what norths and tooths ship name is please tell me that will be his last name for now its northfairy. ok hope you like this chapter... review since you have already read! bye!


	8. ch 8- we didnt even get to say goodbye

Ok, so epic time jump. Like 4 year time yump. Hahahahahah. Um I thought a time yump was necessary. (Don't ask why I'm saying yump I picked it up from markiplier.) Anyway Ryan's like 5 he is very childish so yeah anyway on to the story and some other stuff is reviled in not so surprising way… any who I'm probably annoying you with this NEW MOVIE CITY OF BONES FUCK YEAH!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" a bubbly little bundle of happiness shouted. I groaned, why he always had to wake me up like that, I would never know. I cracked open an eye and gave the boy a soft glare.

"Why can you ever wake up your parents and leave me be for one morning?" I mumbled rubbing the bridge of my nose. He giggled and hugged my neck.

"Cause they aren't as fun to wake up silly!" I smiled up at him as i sat up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and ran a hand through my silver hair. I never noticed until hiccup said something. Hm, were was hiccup? My question was answered as he walked through the door.

"hey you got em up!" hiccup laughed he walked up three cups in his hands. He handed a small light blue cup to the kid and a silver mug to me. He smiled and sat on the bed.

"Thanks babe." Now I know that might sound weird to call hiccup babe but I can call my boyfriend whatever I damn please. I saw hiccup blush, his wings ruffled.

"Jack! Can we go to bunnymunds and Sophie!" he clasped his hands together. I nodded and got up. I slipped on my hoodie and grabbed my staff. I held out my hand, the kid grabbed it and pranced out with hiccup right behind. We walked into his room, he giggled as he ran to his dresser.

"Ok Ryan grab what you want to wear well get you ready." I said floating abit. He smiled and put something behind his back.

"I wanted to wait but I thought right now would be ok." He pulled out what he was holding and I gasped. I was a light blue hoodie, a hoodie that looked exactly like mine with small frosted leaves around the shoulders and going down the arms. I couldn't help but smile. He grabbed some jeans and his converse before walking over. I pulled on his tank top then slipped his hoodie over his small head. He pulled on his jeans then his socks I help get his shoes on then let hiccup tie them. Ryan smiled.

"We match now!" his excitement me going sometimes. I admit I didn't know what was going on in my head sometimes. Hiccup always tried to be there but sometimes it didn't help. Then Ryan would walk up and just smile with his green blue eyes that he got from his parents. His weird colored hair that I loved so much. It reminded me of tooth his mother but I wasn't feathers it looked more like leaves. I ruffled his hair. He smiled and jumped up what surprised me was he jumped but didn't come down he floated just like I was doing.

"wow, when did you learn to do that?" I asked astonished. He shrugged his five year old shrug and hugged my neck. Hiccup shrugged and grabbed a snow globe from his pocket whispered warren and threw the globe at the ground we stepped through, Ryan wrapped firmly around my neck. When we got to the warren we were greeted with a huge hug and furry arms.

"Ello ankle biters!" Bunnymund laughed. I raised a brow.

"Um are you ok bunny?" I was scared to know the answer. He laughed and dropped us.

"Eyup just happy." He stated. He waved his hand signaling for us to follow. I dropped my arm over hiccups shoulder and we started walking Ryan sat on bunnys shoulders as he told stories about random things. I bent down grabbed a flower and put it in hiccups hair. He blushed but kissed me on the cheek. A thought came to me.

"By the way, were is north and tooth?" I asked hiccup. He gasped.

"Oh that's right, tooth told me that they were going on a 3 month trip and we had to babysit Ryan." I groaned. Don't get me wrong but I loved Ryan just why suddenly take a three month trip leaving your five year old with your older adopted son. I sighed and nodded knowing I couldn't do anything about it. We made it to bunny's home. Sophie sat outside knitting something she decided to take up. I looked at her tummy and I couldn't help the squeal that came from my mouth.

"Your stomach though!" I laughed, my hands rested on her stomach. A soft kick made another squeal escape me. I sounded like a fucking girl.

"Yeah, baby's kicking a lot more now that I'm 2 months from popping." She giggled.

"How's Jamie?" I wanted to know how m first believer was doing.

"He's great he got married last month, has a daughter and now works for child protecting." She explained. I looked up at her. Really? And he never bothered to tell me. I'm guessing Sophie saw my hurt expression and she sighed.

"He still believes in you it's just, he never sees you around anymore. So he didn't get to tell you." I nodded. I understood. Hiccup sat next to me. He ran his hand along her stomach and smiled.

"You have the perfect stomach." Hiccup murmured. Sophie blushed but laughed her thanks.

* * *

I couldn't be happier everyone was happy. Ryan played with bunny which kept the old man from going out. He always came back worn and tired while Ryan was jumping from being so hyper. Sophie talked away with hiccup always speaking about the baby. He would laugh and agree to anything she said and he always smiled with so much happiness it hurt. Then there was me I was just happy sitting there watching them. Being with my family always made me happy. But it would be so much better if north tooth and sandy was here. We hadn't seen toothless in a long time since that day we almost lost tooth he never came back around. Sandy was doing something manny told him to do. But like always happiness must come to an end. And trust me; I wanted to die when I found out.

Not even 2 months after north and tooth left for their trip, were we informed that something tragic had happened and caused north and tooth to be thrown from the sleigh, they weren't found until one of the yetis, or more specifically Phil, found them in a small forest. Please look away if you can't handle this. Phil found them but in a gruesome state. A large tree branch was implanted

in North's arm and another in his leg. He had a large gaping hole in the back of his head were he must have hit a rock and tooth, oh tooth she got the worst of it when they crashed, when they crashed a piece of the metal came from the sleigh and went straight through her stomach. Her small form was so beautiful and yet to terribly mangled. Her arm was twisted in a weird angle her leg broken her wings broken. I cried when I saw here I refused to let Ryan in the room to see his mom and dad I just couldn't bring myself to bring him that pain. North must have tried to save her because his hands were cut from where he must have tried to pull the metal out. I cried for a week straight Ryan right beside me. We felt the same pain hiccup cried but not as long as us. Bunnymund locked himself away, and Sophie was left to comfort him. Sandy showed up more tears on his face then I have ever seen he broke down and actually sobbed like he made a sound other than the sound of the sand images that were usually above his head to communicate. But what surprised all of us was what he said.

"Ryan needs you." His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I don't remember how long I slept after I cried. But I'm guessing it was as long as it took them to get them in a state to attend a funeral.

"We didn't even say goodbye." Ryan whispered when they lowered them into the tomb. They were in a double casket, holding hands. Like always.

We discussed who Ryan should stay with and who should have custody which is weird because we didn't know how that worked but before we could decide Ryan walked in and spoke his mind.

"I want to live with jack and hiccup. I want them to adopt me and I want them to be my mom and dad. It's what north and tooth would want," I was going to say something but he continued, "It's what I want." Couldn't argue with that we nodded and I held out my arms Ryan's bottom lip trembled as he ran into my arms he sobbed I could help but cry with him. He just lost his parents. His real parents. And he was only five.

* * *

you all hate me :( im sorry I needed some sadness yes I realized I just killed santa and the toothfairy I don't regret a thing trust me im not going to give anything away I refuse I know this was supposed to be about jack and hiccup but I have to include everone all of my plans are there im just getting sidetracked... I feel like no ones reading anymore please review no has in awhile and its kinda making me sad. I want to know what you think if I shold continue or not because I wont if you don't want me to. ill make a better story. but please just give me your thoughts it really hurts to not getfeed back as an author I depend on the readers feed back. please review since you have already read... I will see you in the next chapter buh-bye. (deep sigh wow im fucking depressed.) have a good day angelmouses.


	9. Chapter 9- Mother Nature

He was ours now. He was my son. My life, my soul. It's funny, not only 4 days ago he my brother. Now he's my child. Who knew right? Ryan chooses to come with me. It was his decision, I couldn't take his free will away so I agreed to take him in. it's July 12. Snow fell from above. My hair was a mess. My hoodie was dirty, and my face was red. Hiccup sat beside me Ryan in his lap. His hoodie was dirty as well but not as much as mine. I had taken off after the first week. I just flew not knowing where I was going I had a kid to take care of now. But yet I still flew with wind. She was always there cradling me. She was the only one I talked to before I became a guardian. Sometimes I wish she would have been real. I call her mom sometimes since she was always there. Never once leaving my side. Maybe Manny felt sorry and gave me a friend. I would never know but I'm glad she was there for all of those painful nights of me being alone.

I was brought from my thoughts when Ryan crawled into my lap. I looked down on him. He looked up at me. He had tears in his beautiful eyes. I frowned wiping them away. He pushed his cheek into my hand. His hair looked like mine, a mess. His perfect leaves were now crumbled and dry. A frosted leave in his grasp. We still hadn't figured out what his powers were but we guessed something to do with nature. I held the small leaf with him. I brought him into a hug. I wasn't as cold as I used to be. I'm actually starting to warm up. The cold never bothered me in fact I never knew if it was cold or not. Hiccup wrapped an arm around my middle as he rested his head on my shoulder. My family. The two I would do anything for. Ryan had his small five year old arms wrapped around my neck, his head nuzzled into my collarbone. I noticed he felt uncertain but I didn't know what for.

"Um…. Jack… is…. Is it ok if I call you, um dad?" he whispered. My eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to call me dad. I smile. The first smile in a week. I brought him forward and kissed his forehead.

"Of course you can call me dad." I murmured holding him in an embrace again.

"So, I can call hiccup mom?" hiccup laugh and nodded. Ryan giggled. And then something amazing happened. The snow around us melted, and small flowers surrounded us. I gasped. I looked at Ryan. His hair was back to its normal state his leafy hair was glossy and well-kept like it had always been that way. I heard hiccup gasp and I looked where he was. A very tall slender woman stood in a long flowing dress with a crown made of vines and flowers. Her long golden hair was draped across her shoulder and a small golden band was held at the end to give an elegant look. I knew her, she was Mother Nature, or Rapunzel if you will.

"Mother nature." I bowed. Ryan took the hint and bowed with me. Hiccup for some reason; fell to his knee bowing his head like a night.

"m'lady." Hiccup murmured. She laughed and waved her hand her bright green eyes sparkling.

"No need hiccup. I'm not royalty." Mother Nature walked forward and brought hiccup into a hug.

"Are you sure mother nature?" hiccup asked. She nodded then turned to me and Ryan.

"Ah, jack Ryan. I'm glad to see you. I assume he is your boy now?" she asked a hint of hope in her voice. I nodded picking Ryan up from the bow.

"Yes, he is. Ryan this is Mother Nature, mother nature this is Ryan." I introduced. Ryan smiled and held out his hand. Rapunzel smiled and took his hand in a gently hold when she pulled her hand away she was surprised to find a golden flower in her grasp.

"Well, I hadn't realized he had gotten this rare power." I looked at her in confusion. She looked at me then taped her forehead.

"Oh right. Jack looks like Ryan here as gotten the rare power of nature. Meaning once I pass on he will become father nature. Merida wanted me to tell you that she'll be stopping by later. I'm not sure why she just told me to tell you." I nodded Merida probably needed more stuff. Rapunzel then got very quiet.

"Rapunzel?" she looked up at me a sad frown on her face.

"Have you checked the globe lately?" I shook my head. She sighed, "You need to see something."

I didn't want to believe it. The lights were going out.

"Why are they going out? Why do they not believe?" I demanded. It was nowhere near Christmas and baby tooth was in charge so the teeth wouldn't be left.

"Jack. I know this is hard for you and Ryan. I really do and trust me I dreaded the day I would have to tell you this but it must be done. There will be no more Christmas or the tooth fairy. Unless someone steps up and takes command after north and baby tooth steps up to be the tooth fairy. Other than." She stopped I didn't realize that this would happen. Baby tooth was always in charge if tooth left to I don't get why she wouldn't step up but as for Christmas.

"I'll take over Christmas." I said not even realizing I did.

"Jack, being "Santa" is hard work. I don't know if you're up to it.

"Mother Nature north has shown me everything I need to know. The globes the presents everything and while I'm there, I can bring snow. It's a win win. Plus I always did that with north when he asked." I finished I knew I could do this if I honestly tried so I don't see why not. Rapunzel nodded.

"Alright but don't mess this up you have 5 months that's it. Now I really must be going. April fool wanted me to go do something for her again. Sometimes I just wish she would leave me alone." She groaned. I laughed. She waved goodbye then was gone in the blink of an eye. Hiccup coughed. I looked at him.

"Soooooo SANTA what shall we do know?" hiccup teased. Santa ha. We never called north Santa.

"Its north now and I don't know Merida is coming over later so, I guess we will just hang around for a while." I said not really knowing. Hiccup sighed and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Nunya!" he shouted back. I stood in surprise. Then a wicked smile came onto my face.

"Oh really… well then I guess you wouldn't mind me doing this!" I jumped onto him we both went crashing to the ground. He yelled in surprise and tried to get away but I was too quick I took my hands and grabbed his waist. Then did the unthinkable I started to tickle him. He screamed in laughter while Ryan clapped in joy. After about 5 minutes of a tickle attack I sat up and let out a breath. Hiccup wiggled on the ground still slightly laughing.

"I'll*gasp* get you*gasp* for that." Hiccup panted. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah I'm sure you will." I leaned down and kissed him, "I love you hiccup." He rolled his eyes but kissed back.

"I love you to, asshole." I smiled. Yeah I loved my hiccup.

"Hey, don't you love me to?" Ryan called. I looked at him and pounced he screamed in surprise.

"Of course I do Ryan! Now, get ready for the ultimate tickle." His eyes widened in terror.

"Not the ultimate tickle!" and that's why I love this kid.


	10. Chapter 10- forever and always

"so, what do you think merida wants?" hiccup asked. I shrugged. We were laying on the roof. The same spot we were at earlier. Ryan slept on my stomach holding my hoodie like he would when he was a baby.

"I dunno maybe she just wants some more target practice." I mumbled irritated. Last time she was here she had me stand still with an apple on my head. She missed on pourpose and I was forced to jump out of the way. She laughed for an hour while I fumed, but hopefully that's not what she needed. I sat up when I heard something hit the roof. An arrow was sitting in the snow I looked up to see merida smiling smugly.

"hellooo jack." Her accent was very irish. Her wild orange hair was formed around her babish face, her large blue eyes were wide with happiness. She had her hand on her hip and a small box on her side.

"hey merida!" i laughed despite my better judement, I handed ryan over to hiccup and stood up. Merida then pulled me into a hug.

"its been awhile!" I nodded, "so I have what you wanted. Lets go in. ill show you there." I nodded.

"hey hiccup im going in with merida real quick, ill be back up in aminute." Hiccup nodded and layed back down.

* * *

"so you have them then?" I said once I closed the window. She nodded and handed me the box. I opened it and smiled.

"I used only the finest twine, jewles and leaves. Never anything less for my favirote guardian." She smiled. I pulled out hiccups ring. It was beautiful. Small brown twine was expertly pulled into a perfect circle small emralds were placed in such a delecate way I almost didn't want to touch it. Then a small green leaf was place in the middle with a green dimon on top.

"its beautiful merida thank you." I pulled mine out. It was made of blue dimons with small snowflakes were floting in the ring. A blue amythist was placed on the top. It was simple yet elegent. I still don't know how she changes the color of the amythist but as long as she does it im ok with that.

"thank you again. Hey would you like to be my bestman?" I asked putting the rings back in the box. She laughed heartly and nodded.

"of course! So when do you plan on asking?" I paused. Then smiled.

"how about now?" I pulled out the engagement ring that I slipped into my pocket. It looked like the wedding ring but with only one emerald. Merida nodded and followed me to the roof. Hiccup was sitting with his wings outstretched a peaceful smile on his face.

"hey hiccup.." I called. He opened his eyes and smiled. I walked over and pulled him up ryan laying on the roof snoring. He woke up b the sudden talking and sat up smiling.

"hey jack what is it?" I took a breath and started talking.

"hiccup, my soul mate, my life. I don't know what I would do without you. Youre my rock. My everything. Im so glad your with me. But what I want more is a lifetime together, and to let everyone know that youre mine," I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "will you marry me hiccup?" he gasped and started crying.

"yes." He whispered before launching himself at me.

"YES! YES YES YES!" He shouted happily. I laughed holding him.

Yes hiccup is everything to me. But now hell be more than that hell be my wife.

* * *

"so dad, do I really have to wear this suit?" I laughed at his tone.

"yes ryan you have to wear the suit, besides it suits 'you'." He groned but didn't protest anymore, "I have to wear a suit to. But do you wanna know something? Merida and repunzel are forcing him to wear a dress." I chuckled. Ryan laughed and put a thoughtful look on before bursting out laughing again.

"really? Mom in a dress? Epic." Ryan laughed. I laughed to puling him into a chock hold messing up his hair.

"hey! Leave my hair alone! Daaad!" I laughed. We messed around before sophie came in and yelled about how we shouldn't play in out suits but we just laughed and continued to play. Sophie was close to having her baby. We were all excited. A few more hours then the wedding. I sat on the bed, not belive everything that has happened over the past couple thousand years. I had so many mixed feelings. I was so happy. Yet so if north and tooth hadn't left? Ryan wouldn't have been ,y son north and tooth would still be alive I probably wouldn't be marrying hiccup right now if I hadn't stummbed upon him that night. I sighed running a hand through my hair. I froze the window. I had no intention to freeze the window. I walked over and wipped it off. I juped in surprise when I say toothless sitting on the window seal. I yanked open the window and pulled him in.

"what are you doing here?" I demaned. I was angry.

"well, thought I would pay hiccup a visit. Why are you wearing a suit?" he asked.

"because today just so happens to be me and hiccups wedding." I said crossing my arms.

"really? Well congrates." Toothless smirked.

"yaa thanks. Might as well go see him. Hes in the other room." I mumbled.

* * *

I was standing at the alter. Ryan standing with me with the rings on a silk pillow. Merida was smiling brightly, mother nature was standing with merida her arm around meridas. I gasped when I saw hiccup he wore a white dress. A simple elegent white dress, thatb reached the ground to make him look as id he was floating. His black wings stood out as did his tail but for some reason it made him all the more beautiful. Toothless had taken up walking hiccup. When he finally got to me I let a tear fall.

"youre so beautiful." I whispered. Bunnymund cleared his throught and opened a book.

"we gather here today, to celebrate the love of these two lovers." I zoned out after that. I just studied hiccups face, " now if the groom would say his vows." I smiled and looked hiccup in the eyes.

"hiccup, my hiccup. I am one luck son of a bitch. I couldn't imagin living without you. The day I layed my eyes upon you, I knew that we would be together forever. I know its so cleche but I could care less. You are the love of my life and not a lot of people have the opertunnity to find that kind of love. Its such a rare thing. But im glad I have found it.

I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together

Forever and always. I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always."

* * *

this is the last chapter. I don't know what happened I know I had huge planes for this but ya know. im writing another story that modern AU. I want to have normal day stuff but ya this is it. hope you enjoyed. short epoluge.

* * *

sophie had her baby a month later. a healthy little girl. her name was nova. ryan takes helps take care of her a lot. me and hiccup are happy. weve been married for a month but we already changed the shop up a bit and made it a home. we found out sandy had gotten hitched. we never saw tooth again. Jamie introduced me to his kid. but most of all. I saw north and toothiana again. they apologized for dieing and all of this other stuff but they told me they would always be around which is ok because familys important no matter what right? I guess loving someone has its powerful moments. but hey im insain what do I know.


End file.
